everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS/The Storybook of Stories (A Guide to the Tales of Ever After)
Welcome students to the Storybook of Stories, a place and reference guide to stories accepted in the wiki. In this Guide you will find : *A List of Rules and qualifications for suitable Parent Stories for your Character *A List of Classes in Ever After *A List of Canon Characters already in the show to avoid the duplication of Parent Stories *A List of Acceptable Parent Stories Let us Begin! Credits Giving credit to your sources is hextremely important to avoid conflict and give what is due. These people had spent time researching and listing all this information to help other people. *A Special Thank You to the AfterEverAfterHigh Group in deviantArt for allowing us to use their OC Creation/ Student Roster as a guide for this list. You can find it over here *Special Thanks go to coolhiroaki/Mina who made this super helpful list of classes and hextra curriculars on tumblr. How to Choose your Story Once upon a time, we all had the conflict of choosing a suitable parent story for our Original Characters. The Parent Story of a Character in this series is particularly important because it serves as a base and an inspiration where you derive your character from. Below is a list of rules and tips to help you on your way to Ever After! Da Rules *Fairytales, Fables, Tall Tales, Nursery Rhymes and several Legends are accepted. Ballets are also accepted as long as the story has a magical element to it, talking animals, or princes, princesses, etc. *Characters related to a canon character and would share the same destiny would definitely be question to the admins. We're not particularly fond of characters that share the same destiny other than those who belong to stories with different variants. When in doubt, get in touch with an admin and ask for their opinion! *Characters cannot originate from Disney/Barbie versions of fairy tales is strictly unacceptable. However, we allow you guys to use the original stories the disney movie was inspired by. Take for example you can't use Fa Mulan (Mulan) nor Princess Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as parent characters but you can choose to use the Ballad of Hua Mulan and The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen. *There are some works and Legends that the admins believe shouldn't be used as Parent Stories due to some themes and scenes in the story that are deemed inappropriate for use in the fandom due to lack of fantastical elements. Classes and Hextra Curricular Activities Note: Not all classes and hextra curricular activities are canon though some canon are listed below, some are fanon as well. Dem Classes *Advanced Illusions and Cross Cultural Reference (Usually for children of Narrators) *Advanced Wooing *Anger Magicment *Applebatics *Arts and Crafts *Beast Training and Care *Beauty Health/Rest *Castle Design *Chemythstry *Cooking Class-ic *Creative Storytelling *Crownculus *Damsel In Distressing *Dance Classic *Debate *Dragon Slaying *Environmental Magic *Experimental Fairy Math *Geografairy *General Villainy *Hero Training *Hexonomics *History of Evil Spells *History of Tall Tales *Home Economyths *Home Evilnomics *Kingdom Management *Kingdom Mismanagement *Magicology *Muse-ic Class *Mythology *Poison Fruit Theory *Princessology *Princess Design *Riddling/ Riddlish 101 *Science and Sorcery *Spells, Hexes, and General Witchery *Storytelling 101 *Throne Economics *Track and Shield *Witchness Management *Woodshop *Wooing 101 Dose Clubs, Teams, and Hextra Curriculars *Art Appreciation Club *The Croquet Team *The Debate Club *The Bookball Team *The Dead Epics Society *The Once Upon a Dance Club *The Club for the Magically Gifted *The Once Upon A Curtain Call ~Club~ *The Charm Squad *The Cheerhexing Team *The Charmleading Squad *The Enchanted Forest Club *Mirrornet Broadcat Club *The Royal Student Council *The Thronecoming Planning Committee *Gleeful Ever After *The Hexcellent Chefs *The Villains Club *The Book Club *Cursed Fairytale *The Fairest Tales Singing Group *The Fairy Ring Gardening Club *Make Believe Heroes *The Donkeh Boiz *The Flight Flashers *The Wonderland Club *Der Schwann Bruder Unavailable Fairytale Characters due to Canon Though we can accept fairytales already in canon, we highly recommend on finding your own fairytale to use rather than use one already in the show/books/other media. This list is a helpful guide on who is a canon character and which story you could avoid. (Characters created before a character was featured/announced by the series remain to be acceptable. The list may be unupdated at times until further evidence of canon is available for some characters) *Alice (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) **Alistair Wonderland *The Cheshire Cat (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) **Kitty Cheshire *The Mad Hatter (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) **Madeline Hatter *The White Rabbit (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) **Bunny Blanc *The Queen of Hearts (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) **Lizzie Hearts *The Beauty (Beauty and the Beast) **Rosabella Beauty *Cinderella (Cinderella) **Ashlynn Ella *The Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) **Farrah Godfairy *The Frog Prince (The Frog Prince) **Hopper Croakington III *Goldilockes (Goldilockes and the Three Bears) **Blondie Lockes *Candy Witch (Hansel and Gretel) **Ginger Breadhouse *Hansel and Gretel (Hansel and Gretel) **Gus Crumb (Gretel) **Helga Crumb (Hansel) *Humpty Dumpty (Humpty Dumpty) **Humphrey Dumpty *The Giant (Jack and the Bean Stalk) **Tiny *Jack (Jack and the Bean Stalk) **Jillian Beanstalk *King Charming (Unmentioned Popular Fairytale) **Darling Charming (Princess Charming) **Daring Charming (Possible Prince Charming of Snow White, unconfirmed) **Dexter Charming (Unknown Destiny) *Eros (The Legend of Eros and Psyche) **C.A. Cupid *Little Bo Peep (Little Bo Peep) **Lilly-Bo Peep *Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf (Little Red Riding Hood) **Cerise Hood *The Huntsman (Little Red Riding Hood and Snow White) **Hunter Huntsman *The Pied Piper (The Pied Piper of Hamelin) **Melody Piper *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) **Cedar Wood *Rapunzel (Rapunzel) **Poppy O'Hair **Holly O'Hair *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) **Sparrow Hood *The Sleeping Beauty (Sleeping Beauty/Little Briar Rose) **Briar Beauty *The Wicked Fairy Godmother/ Carabosse (Sleeping Beauty/Little Briar Rose) **Faybelle Thorn *The Evil Queen (Snow White) **Raven Queen *Snow White (Snow White) **Apple White *The Magic Mirror (Snow White) **Mira Shards *Odette (Swan Lake) **Duchess Swan *The Three Billy Goats Gruff (Three Billy Goats Gruff) **Three Billy Goats Gruff *The Three Little Pigs (Three Little Pigs) **Three Little Pigs *The Twelfth Dancing Princess (The Twelve Dancing Princesses) *Justine Dance *Thumbelina (Thumbelina) **Nina Thumbell Suggested Stories, Stories, and Stories There are more than a thousand and one stories to choose from to use in Ever After High! Experiment and try to work out of your comfort zone by writing about dozens of different stories. I kindly remind you thaaaaat, these stories are merely suggestions and could help you for future references. If you have any suggestions or questions, please ask below in the comments for clarification and support for this masterlist~ Stories from A-E *A Christmas Carol *A Midsummer Night's Dream *Arabian Nights (A Thousand and One Nights) *Aladdin *Alibaba and the Forty Thieves *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland ~very popular in the show but there are dozens of more characters in the story to choose from~ *Biancabella and the Snake *The Boy Who Cried Wolf *The Bremen Town Musicians ~Awesome animals that play instruments~ *Brother and Sister *The Blue Light *The Crane Wife *Cinderella *Cattarinetta *Death of Koschei the Deathless *Donkeyskin *The Devil with Three Golden Hairs *East of the Sun and West of the Moon Stories from F-J *The Fisherman and His Wife/ The Golden Fish *Father Frost *The Frog Princess *The Fox Sister *The Flower Queen's Daughter *The Gingerbread Man *Giselle *The Golden Key *The Girl with No Hands *Gulliver's Travels *The Happy Prince *Hey, Diddle Diddle *Irish Legend of Deidre *Jack and Jill *Jack and the Beanstalk *The Jungle Book Stories from K-P *The Lion and the Mouse *The Light Princess *The Little Match Girl *The Little Red Hen *Little Miss Muffet *Lily and the Lion *Little Boy Blue *Little Briar Rose *The Lazy Spinning Woman *The Lion and the Unicorn ~It's a poem from Through the Looking Glass and what Alice found there~ *The Legend of the White Snake *The Magic Paintbrush *The Marsh King's Daughter *Mother Holle *The Nutcracker *The Nightingale *The Nixie of the Mill-pond *The Princess in the Chest *Pinocchio *Puss in Boots *Prince Lindworm *Princess Charming ~It's real, I swear with a bunch of characters~ *The Princess and the Pea Stories from Q-Z *Rumpelstiltskin *Rosanella *Swan Lake *Snow White and Rose Red *Sleeping Beauty *The Skillfull Huntsman *The Snow Queen ~Honestly Guys, let the snow queen go (see what I did there?)~ *The Wild Swans *Thumbelina *The Ugly Duckling *The Twelve Dancing Princesses ~Knock yourselves out with this one, I mean, that's 12 different main characters plus that knight~ *The Tortoise and the Hare *Teevel, Princess of the Ocean *The Three Fairies *The Star Lovers *The Red Shoes ~Hardcore dancing, my friends~ *The Wonderful Musician *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz ~Guys, you do know that there are four main witches of Oz right?~ *The Steadfast Tin Soldier *The Tale of the Adarna Bird ~A Personal Favorite of mine from my first year of Highschool~ *The Singing Spring Lark *The Mouse, the Bird, The Sausage *Through the Looking Glass and what Alice found There ~Even more characters by Lewis Carol~ Tips! *Don't be afraid to use generic characters like Royalty, Fairies, Knights, Godmothers etc.! *~More Tips to be added soon~ Category:Blog posts